My hollyoaks
by harrypotterforlife13
Summary: This will carry on from the events of Monday 29th August. There will be multiple pregnancies, new faces and old, shocking twists and maybe even some deaths.


**The dog ( kitchen ).**

 **Ellie is stirring a spoon in her bowl of cerial. Nathan is eating toast. Alfie is reading a book and Mac is cooking bacon.**

"Are you going to eat that?" Alfie asks looking up from his book to his sister.

"What's it to you?" Ellie asks.

"Food waste" Alfie says.

"Oh give me a break i don't want to here your needy talk" Ellie moans.

"Ellie don't speak to your brother like that" Mac says taking his eyes away from the frying pan.

The frying pan spits at Mac who leaps back and bangs in to the table knocking down a cup of tea which burns Ellie and spills on the floor.

"Ouch" Ellie says looking at her burnt hand.

"Run it under cold water" Mac tells her and turns on the tap.

Ellie go's over and holds her hand under the tap.

"Dad the bacon" Alfie shouts.

Nathan runs over to turn it off but slips on some tea and bashes his head on the floor.

"Nathan" Alfie yells.

 **The Roscoe household.**

Joe is sitting on the sofa tickling Lexi who is in her bouncer chair on the floor. Freddie walks in carrying JJ and a bottle.

"Here's her bottle" Freddie tells Joe and hands him the bottle.

"I've been thinking it's strange how the kids are blonde and blue eyed when we're brown haired and brown eyed and Lindsey was a brunette and green eyed" Joe states.

"I suppose they get it from mum" Freddie suggest as he places JJ on the floor.

"Joe are you alright you know with the Mercedes stuff? " Freddie asks him.

"I'll have to be for these two I just can't believe she'd put Lexi in danger" Joe admits.

"She wouldn't have meant you know she loves you and them kids" Freddie says.

"Maybe look Fred promise me you'll stay out if this" Joe tells him.

"What'd you think I'd do?" Freddie asks.

"I dunno try get us back together or something" Joe guesses.

"Wait are you saying you and Mercedes are over?" Freddie asks.

"I think its for the best. Keep an eye on these two will ya I've got something to do" Joe tells him then he leaves.

"I didn't agree to anything" Freddie yells after him.

Freddie sighs.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you two then" Freddie states.

JJ giggles and crawls towards him.

 **Grace's flat.**

Grace is holding Curtis on her hip and he is holding his bottle. Liam is lying on the sofa watching TV. Jesse is making a sandwich and Adam is on his phone.

"Are you and Maxine still a thing?" Jesse asks Adam.

"Really jess a thing who even says that and anyway not that it's your business but no we're not" Adam snaps.

"I was only asking" Jesse states.

"Yeah Ads chill out" Liam tells him.

"We should of never came here it's only been trouble" Adam begins then stands up.

"We came to help her our stupid half sister who doesn't even give a toss about us she hatches up a plan which ends up with our brother being shot" Adam continues as he gets his coat and Puts it on.

"And then she complains she was hard done to by mum when actually she had the best life we had to deal with mum when she was drinking taking drugs and when she lost Hailey but we don't cast it up" Adam finishes.

"Keep it down I've got Curtis and how dare you I grew up thinking my mum hated me she left me and Clare and she had you and your precious brothers and raised you three and who's Hailey your flipping parrot" Grave yells.

"Hailey is our little sister who was took in to care because of your flipping sister calling social services" Adam shouts at her.

"Look why don't we all just" Liam begins but is cut off.

"Shut up Liam Clare would never have phoned social services she was just a kid and I've never heard of a little sister so stop your lying" Grace demands.

"Clare was an evil cow and I'm glad she's dead" Adam spits.

"Yeah well I hope mum dies a horrible painful death that's what the old cow deserves" Grace screams at him then she walks fast over to the playpen and puts Curtis in it.

"Yeah well Clare died first then Fraser it's only a matter of time before you do" Adam yells.

Grace smacks him leaving a large handprint on his cheek.

 **Hospital (waiting room).**

Mac, Ellie and Alfie are sitting on the chairs.

Marnie rushes in through the doors.

"I got here as soon as I could where is my poor baby?" Marnie asks.

"He's being x-rayed this is all my fault. Alfie doesn't even like bacon I shouldn't of cooked it" Mac self pity's.

"How exactly did this happen?" Marnie asks confused.

"Alfie and I were bickering so dad was telling us off and he took his eye off the frying pan then the oil spat on him and he leaped back in shock he knocked into the table and my tea got spilt and it burned my hand then dad ran the tap and I put my hand under it then Alfie reminded about the frying pan and Nathan went to get it but slipped on my tea and bashed his head off the floor" Ellie explains.

"Oh Mac it sounds like something out off a comedy film" Marnie states.

"Mr Nightingale" Tegan says.

"Over here how is he?" Mac asks.

"He's got slight concussion and he's getting stitches but he's fine" Tegan reassures.

"Can we see him?" Mac asks.

"Yeah he's just through here" Tegan says and leads them to Nathan.

"It's usually no more than two at a time but if you keep it down I can let you off with it" Tegan reasons.

"Thanks" Alfie says the Tegan leaves.

"Look at my head I think part of my brain fell out" Nathan jokes.

Ellie go's to take a look.

"Ellie are you okay it's not that bad is it?" Nathan asks.

"El?" Mac says.

Ellie goes pail white and faints.

"Nurse" Mac shouts.

 **Mcqueens household.**

"My poor Mercy what has happened to this family?" Myra asks.

"It's just so out of character for her you know the other day we were talking and she was telling me how she felt that Lexi and JJ were a chance for her to prove that she could've been a good mum to Bobby and even Gabriel if she'd been given the chance and I know that Mercy loves those kids" Celine states.

"Yes exactly you shouldn't stress so much princesa think of our bambino" Diego tells her.

"I am but Mercy is me baby too" Myra says.

"Oh Auntie Myra" Celine utters and hugs her.

Diego gulps then walks into the kitchen.

His phone beeps and he gets it out his pocket he looks at it. It's a text from Maria it's your family Diego and I guess my revenge will work out.

"Oh Maria what have you done" Diego mutters to himself.

 **Grace's flat (Adam's room).**

Adam Is putting clothes into a suitcase. Liam is standing with Jesse watching him and Grace is standing at the doorway.

"Ads stop were are you going to go?" Jesse asks.

"Back home to Essex like I said it was a big mistake coming here" Adam tells them.

"So what your just going to leave us?" Liam asks then winces in pain because of the way he moved his arm.

"You two can start packing and come with me" Adam tells them while putting more clothes in his suitcase.

"But what about our salon?" Jesse asks.

"Her salon not ours she owns the land she could take it off us at any point" Adam states.

"I wouldn't do that not to those two" Grace says.

"Oh yeah like you wouldn't kill anybody" Adam says and zips his suitcase.

"I haven't killed anybody" Grace protests.

"Oh yeah so what happened to Kim then?" Adam asks.

"I didn't touch her" Grace tells him.

"Really where is she then?" Adam asks.

"I don't know" Grace protests.

"Right I'm off" Adam says and leaves the room to head downstairs.

"Ads please" Liam says.

"I'm sorry mate I have to" Adam says as he gets down the stairs he heads out of the house and slams the door.

"I am so sorry" Grace says.

"That's he thing Grace you always are" Liam says then he storms upstairs.

 **Blake household.**

Warren is sitting on the couch.

Nico walks in.

"Where's my mum you haven't killed her have you" Nico snaps.

"No I haven't she's at work" Warren snaps back.

"Keep your hair on I was only joking" Nico tells him.

"Yeah" Warren says.

"What are you even still doing here?" Nico asks.

"What are you on about?" Warren asks.

"With my mum I mean you were just using her to get at Maxine but it's worked now so you can go" Nico tells him.

"I'm not going anywhere and from what I've heard from your mum it'll be you going before me" Warren says with a smirk then leaves the house.

Nico scowls and tips the table over knocking and smashing multiple cups and tumblers over she then knocks down a photo album which was hanging on the wall then she picks a piece of glass up from the ground and stabs it into her hand blood starts to appear.

"Oh Warren what have you done?" Nico asks rhetorically.

 **Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
